Big dreams, big disasters
by Brentinator
Summary: AU, takes place after the vanishing. Mr. Davenport didn't form the Elite Force, because he wanted his children to have their dreams...and Chase's is college, but when he gets to Stanford University, he meets a "friend" who convinces him to do not so good stuff. Rated high T. Cover by Stardust16. Thanks to everyone for helping me get this far!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Chase's POV.

Mr. Davenport sent Douglas and Perry back to the island, along with Daniel since our chips were fixed now. I went into the living room, followed by my siblings and sat down on the couch. It felt so good to be home again. I really missed this place. I saw Tasha cooking dinner, Bree texting someone and Adam and Leo playing video games. It felt like it did while we were keeping the bionic secret and we were in high school. Perfect. I went upstairs to Mr. Davenport's desk and opened my old laptop. After deleting year old emails, I decided to send a email to Austin.

Chase: Hey Austin!

Austin: Chase? Long time, no talk! I've missed you! How are you?

Chase: I'm great. I've missed you to. I'm back at my house where I haven't been in a year. What about you? How's being a world famous inventor?

Austin: Oh man it's awesome. I know how your dad feels. How's being a bionic superhuman?

Chase: It's cool. We just defeated a android and a crazy lady who melted our chips, but my dad and uncle fixed them.

Austin: That happened today?

Chase: Yep. What have you been working on?

Austin: I'm thinking about taking some time off from inventing and going to college. I have always wanted to go.

Chase: What college are you gonna apply for?

Austin: MIT, which means if I get accepted, I'll be moving back to the states. Have you ever thought about college Chase?

Chase: A couple times yes, but I don't know how happy my dad would be about it. What if he needed me?

Austin: I understand. My parents freaked when I said I was moving to London. But I was able to explain everything and they calmed down afterwards.

Chase: I think my step mom would understand, but my dad is...overprotective.

Austin: What college would you apply to?

Chase: Probably Stanford. I've researched it a few times and it looks good.

Austin: I know a few people at Stanford! Some of my good friends go there! You would fit right in Chase.

Chase: I don't fit in anywhere.

Austin: Yes you do. At least you did in high school. You fit in with me.

Chase: Thanks Austin. Your nice.

Austin: It's true. Talk to your dad and step mom about Stanford. Explain why you wanna go.

Chase: I will Austin. Thanks.

Austin: No problem man. I gotta go. My mom is gonna video chat me...again.

Chase: Bye Austin.

After that, I shut the computer. I realized that I really did want to go to college. Learn stuff, make friends, great. Now I sounded like Bree when she wanted to go to Australia. I started researching Stanford again and found some awesome stuff. I saved it and reminded myself to show everyone later.

"Dinner!" I heard Tasha yell.

I ran down the stairs and sat down next to Leo.

"Wow Chase, that's the fastest you've ever gotten down here." Leo commented as Tasha put dinner on the table.

"Everyone, I have a announcement." I started.

"You are finally growing?" Adam asked.

Bree smacked Adam in the arm before looking at me.

"I'm considering applying to college."

 **Cliffhanger! How will the family react? Will Mr. Davenport let Chase go?**

 **Thanks for all the love and support guys. It really means a lot. That's one of the reasons I have reached 50 so quickly. You have all given me reason to write.**

 **You guys are all awesome, and I wanna thank all of you for reading my books.**

 **Especially those who had faith in me from the start.**

 **Anyway, I'm getting mushy, so down to business per say.**

 **If you guys have wiki accounts, join me and a few others at 9:00 pm eastern for a chat celebration party!**

 **Also, thank you Stardust16 for making my awesome cover!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Chase's POV.

Ok, no more announcing things when Mr. Davenport is drinking. He spewed his water everywhere and on Tasha. And spewing on a pregnant woman is never a good idea.

"Donald!" Tasha yelled.

"Mr. Davenport is a fountain!" Adam yelled, making me glare at him.

"Chase, why do you want to go to college?! You are already the smartest man in the world!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

To be honest, the yelling was starting to hurt my ears.

"First off, please stop yelling, it's messing up my ears. Also, I wanna learn more, get a degree. Maybe even some friends." I explained.

"Don't you have friends?" Bree questioned.

"One friend and he moved to London two years ago. I like college. I have ever since Tasha took us to State. The atmosphere is nice and so are the people." I explained.

"But if you know everything, why would you go to collage?" Adam asked through a mouth full of chicken.

"It's college Adam. Not collage." Leo said.

"I'll show you why after dinner. I did a ton of research on the college I want to go to." Chase explained.

"What college is that?" Tasha asked.

"Stanford." I said.

"Oh that's a good one. And Silicon Valley is only a hour away." Tasha said.

"It's not that good." I heard Mr. Davenport mumble under his breath.

"Donald! Give him a chance to show us." Tasha explained.

"Fine. One chance." Mr. Davenport said.

I got really excited after he said that and started eating my dinner.

-Time skip-

After dinner, we all went upstairs to my computer and I pulled up the main page.

"That's what the main building looks like." I said as I showed it to them.

It was very beautiful. A white and red building bigger then a house.

"Oh wow that is pretty." Bree said.

After I showed them more stuff, the buildings, the info, the teacher list, the classes, I had showed them the entire site.

"So what do you think?" I asked.

"Chase, the tours are free, right?" Tasha asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"Donald, let's take the kid on a tour of the campus. We will decide then." Tasha explained.

"Fine. Chase, we will take you on the tour tomorrow." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, now I think it's time for everyone to go to bed." Mr. Davenport said.

We all groaned in discouragement.

"Hey, you have all had a long day. So bed. All of you." Tasha said.

"Alright. Goodnight mom." Leo said as he went to his bedroom.

Adam, Bree and I went to the lab and Adam went straight into his capsule. I put my hand on my capsule and sighed.

"What's wrong Chase?" Bree asked.

"Nothing. I just realized how much I missed this place." I admitted.

"Remember when you were little, and the thunderstorms bothered you so much that you always slept with Adam?" Bree asked.

"Yeah I do." I smiled.

"Do you think Mr. Davenport will let you go?" Bree asked.

"I hope so. I really want to go. I think he is mad that I said it though. He spewed on Tasha!" I yelled, making us laugh.

"You wanna know why he is mad?" Bree asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because he loves you and doesn't want to lose you. Remember the avalanche? Mr. Davenport was scared for you Chase. He was afraid he lost you. We all were." Bree explained.

"I know. But this is something I really want to do. The last time I wanted something like this...I can't remember." Chase explained.

"I remember you talking and researching colleges a little before we started the academy. What's with the sudden interest?" Bree asked.

"Before dinner, I emailed Austin. He said he was gonna apply to MIT. Then he asked if I had ever thought about college. I explained that I had wanted to go to Stanford, but I wasn't sure how Mr. Davenport would feel. Then after we finished talking, I realized that I still wanted to go to college. The dream didn't die, it just took a vacation. You know?" I asked.

"A bit." Bree said.

"I just don't know what to do." I sighed.

"The tour of the campus is tomorrow, you should probably get some sleep." Bree said.

"Goodnight Bree." I smiled as I walked into my capsule before I heard Adam say.

"Can you two sing to me again?"

"No!" Bree yelled.

"Please?" Adam asked.

Bree and I walked into Adam's capsule and started singing, but I fell asleep while singing.

Bree's POV.

"Adam?" Bree asked.

"Why did you stop singing?" Adam asked.

"Chase fell asleep on you." I said as I gestured to our slightly snoring little brother before adding. "Let's get him to his capsule."

Adam moved Chase to his capsule, but before we closed the door, we missed our little brother on the forehead and whispered

"Goodnight Chasey."

Then went to our capsules. I was gonna miss Chase if he went to college.

 **Lots of friendship Brase!**

 **Review responses!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yep! I'm glad it was good!**

 **BionicWolflover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **DD4L: Why don't you have a wiki account? Here is the update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thanks! I know! I refrigerator danced all night LOL. Here is the update!**

 **Aliqueen16: No kidding. Adam is awesome!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah I know. Mr. Davenport is starting to soften I guess. The one tomorrow is seven. I sure hope so! Here is your update!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: Good news! You get to find out!**

 **Tennisgirl77: Yeah your story It only takes one pill inspired this along with the Lab Rats episode Ultimate Tailgate Challenge so I think that you will like it. Here is your update!**

 **MMandLBfan: Thanks and now you can find out!**

 **So will the tour go well? What will Mr. Davenport finally decide?**

 **I was originally gonna wait until tomorrow to update, but why keep you guys waiting?**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Chase's POV.

I woke up at 6 and went upstairs to grab some breakfast. After I ate, I sat down with my laptop.

Chase: Austin, you there?

After 20 minutes, I finally got a reply.

Austin: Yeah, what did your dad say?

Chase: We are going on one of the campus tours.

Austin: Your entire family or just you and your parents?

Chase: I don't know. I know my dad is going, but everyone else...I don't know.

Austin: How did your dad react to the news?

Chase: He spewed all over my step mom.

Austin: I wish I could see that!

Chase: Yeah but then he started yelling at me.

Austin: Not so good.

Chase: How's the MIT application going?

Austin: Great! I sent my application in today!

Chase: Hope you get accepted!

Austin: I hope you get to go to Stanford. If you do, say hi to my friends. Two are sophomores and two are seniors. I'll send you a picture and their names once your dad decides whether or not you can go.

Chase: Ok thanks.

Austin: Bye man.

Chase: Bye.

After that, I went back downstairs to get dressed. Yes I just emailed my best friend in my PJ's, but I defeated a android and someone who wanted to rip out my chip yesterday. So can you blame me? I decided on a pair of black jeans and a nice sky blue t-shirt. After that, I went back upstairs to see Leo was awake now.

"Wow Chase. Nice outfit." Leo said as he stuffed a spoonful of Lucky charms in his mouth.

"Thanks. Hey Leo?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He asked, before shoving another spoonful in his mouth.

"Do you think Mr. Davenport is mad at me?" I asked.

I still hadn't been able to shake that thought off.

"I think he is surprised, like most of us, and maybe slightly worried Chase." Leo explained.

"I get why everyone is surprised, but why would he be worried?" I asked.

"Do you know what college kids do at night when the professors leave? Party? Get drunk? Do bad stuff?" Leo asked.

"Oh...I'm not gonna do anything like that Leo. After all, I'm the smartest man in the world. I know what to do and what not to do." I explained.

"Just saying, be careful when you go. They can trick the best of minds." Leo warned.

"Fine. I will be." I said as I saw Adam and Bree come upstairs in some nicer clothes.

"Hey guys. Nice outfits." I complemented.

"We don't wanna ruin this for you Chase." Bree smiled as she put her arm on my shoulder.

"Then can Adam stay home?" I asked.

"Hey I won't ruin- Sugar cookie doughnut O's!" Adam yelled as he ran to the cereal.

"Please?" I asked.

Bree was wearing a black skirt that ended right above her knees and a red and white striped short sleeve shirt. Adam was wearing a pair of black jeans and a dark green t-shirt.

"Your outfits are making me feel bad. Be right back." Leo said as he got up and abandoned his cereal, making us laugh a bit.

"Adam won't mess this up Chase. Even if we have to put him on a leash and in a muzzle." Bree explained as she put her hand on my shoulder.

"Stop talking about me like a animal!" Adam whined before digging into his cereal.

"Stop acting like one." Bree fired back.

Leo came downstairs, followed by Tasha and Mr. Davenport. Leo was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt that said "this was supposed to be the future". Tasha had a yellow and pink dress on that was very loose so no one could really tell about her baby bump. Mr. Davenport was wearing black suit pants, a light blue shirt and a black tie.

"Let's go." Tasha smiled as she grabbed some granola bars and stuck them in her purse for later.

We all got in the car and Mr. Davenport started driving to Silicon Valley.

-Time skip-

We got out of the car outside of Stanford University. It was awesome! I tried to act like a mature adult though. Tasha got us our tickets for the tour just in time. One of the professors introduced our student guide, Samantha Ryan. She had dark brown hair pulled into a ponytail and light blue eyes. She was wearing a dark green and dark purple dress and a purple and green scarf to match...she was beautiful.

"Alright everyone, let's get started. This is the main quad. This is where most of the main classes are including the school of humanities and science." Samantha started.

After we started, it seemed very quick. She showed us the memorial church, the engineering quad and the white plaza, which had a bookstore, a student store, the old union and the Tresidder Memorial Union. After that, we went back to the visitor center.

"I hope you all enjoyed the tour and I hope you will consider applying. We would love to have you." Samantha said, then continued.

"There are souvenirs in the main lobby."

Everyone on the tour went in their separate ways and I glanced at Mr. Davenport before turning my head quickly and looking at the ground as we went back to the car. When we got in, Tasha asked me.

"What did you think of the tour Chase?"

"I liked it. That place was huge." I said.

"But Chase, everything is huge to you! Cause your so small!" Adam laughed, making me glare at him.

"So Donald, what did you think? Will you let Chase apply?" Tasha asked.

"I don't know Tasha, let me think it over." Mr. Davenport said, making me slump in my seat the rest of the way home.

-Time skip-

I walked downstairs to dinner and saw everyone smiling.

"What is everyone smiling at?" I asked.

"I have come to a decision Chase." Mr. Davenport said.

"And?" I asked.

"You can go."

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Here is your update!**

 **MMandLBfan: Thanks! And I will!**

 **Stardust16: I'm glad you do! Nothing went wrong on the tour, but I'm glad you are curious/suspicious. If you want a spoiler...I need some help involving the "friend" Your welcome! Like I said earlier, I have known about Stanford for awhile. He was originally gonna go to MIT with Austin in the first idea, but I decided he should stay in California. Here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: Thanks!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Good news, I think Donald heard you. Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: I know, things will get more dramatic soon, I promise.**

 **DD4L: I know! I saw it on Netflix in the extended scene in On the edge. I hope you can! Here is the update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thanks and here is the update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Don't worry, Adam was contained. Yeah, I love the three way bond they have. Here is the update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks and thanks! Here us the update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Thanks! Sorry, I don't wanna rush the story, so it'll take awhile, but you won't see it coming ;)**

 **Mystic the Animus: I know LOL. There is actually a video on YouTube.**

 **First off, thanks to everyone who came to the chat party tonight. They will continue them now!**

 **Secondly, MMandLBfan made me a congratulations video for my 50 stories on the Elite Force wiki. Talk to him for more details.**

 **Thirdly, Stardust16 has a AWESOME story called Mission Misfortune that takes place during and after On the edge. Please read it!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

After dinner I raced to my computer to tell Austin the good news.

Chase: Austin! My dad said yes!

Austin: Awesome man! You still gotta send in your application, but why wouldn't Stanford want the smartest man in the world?

Chase: Yeah, there's a small chance I won't get in. Can I see the pic of you and your Stanford buddies?

Austin: Yeah, let me find it...found it!

Chase: They look awesome!

Austin: They are. The one with the dark blond hair is Zander. He's one of the seniors. The girl with the blond hair is Zander's younger sister Crystal. She is a sophomore. The girl with the dark hair is the other senior, Sophia, and and the brown haired boy is Ayden, the other sophomore.

Chase: Are you the little one with the blond hair?

Austin: Yeah. This pic was back before I moved. I used to live in Silicon Valley before my parents moved to Mission Creek. Ayden is from Australia, but moved to the states when I was little, Sophia is from Utah, out of all places, but moved to California when I was 6. And Zander and Crystal have lived in Silicon Valley their entire lives. I forgot how small I was...

Chase: Sorry if I made you upset. Maybe I can get Crystal, Zander, Ayden and Sophia to all video chat with you when I get there.

Austin: Nah it's fine. I talk to them all the time, even just like we do now through email.

Chase: Alright then. How's the MIT application going?

Austin: I got accepted! I'm moving back in two weeks!

Chase: Awesome! How did they get to yours so fast?

Austin: I don't really know, but I'm moving back!

Chase: We need to hang out some before you start MIT and I start Stanford.

Austin: I know. I'll come visit you in Mission Creek. Kay?

Chase: Awesome! We can celebrate when I get accepted, does that work?

Austin: Yeah, you should probably get started on your application.

Chase: Ok. Bye Austin.

Austin: Bye man.

After that, I started looking up the application form and I filled it out in...ok it took a hour, but I got it sent in.

"Chase! Time for bed!" Tasha yelled.

"I'll be right down!" I yelled.

"Chase William Davenport it is almost 1:00 am! Come downstairs now!" Tasha yelled.

"Coming!" I yelled as I turned off my computer and went downstairs to the lab.

-Time skip-

The next morning, I had a few emails from Facebook (yeah I'm on Facebook), one from Austin and one from...Stanford university. I opened it immediately and screamed in a girly shriek (don't judge). I heard people running up the stairs and into the guest room.

"Chase are you ok?" Tasha asked.

I pointed to my email and Tasha read it out loud.

"Dear Chase, your application has been accepted and we can't wait to see you at Stanford University next semester!" She yelled that last bit as she hugged me tightly.

Then I heard Eddie.

"What are you lame-o's talking about? I need my beauty sleep." He commented.

"Eddie, go get everyone up here." I said, the huge smile on my face not faltering at all.

"Stop telling me what to do bionic, only Donnie gets to do that." Eddie whined before turning off.

"I'm so proud of you Chase!" Tasha happily exclaimed as she hugged me again.

"Thanks Tasha." I smiled as I hugged her back.

Then I saw Mr. Davenport, Leo, Bree and Adam come in the room.

"Chase? Why did Eddie call us in here?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Look!" Tasha yelled as she showed them my computer screen.

After they read through it, well, excluding Adam, but they explained it to him, I was engulfed in a huge hug by everyone.

-Time skip to three weeks later-

(Sorry about the time skips!)

I was in the park, waiting for Austin. I hadn't seen him face to face for two years and I really missed him. I continued waiting until I saw a blonde haired man with dark brown eyes.

"Austin!" I yelled as I ran up to him.

"Hey Chase!" Austin yelled as we hugged.

"Oh man I missed you so much. Can you come over tonight?" I asked.

"I missed you too man. Sure! Your step mom is making a celebration dinner, right?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, she was gonna make it the day I got accepted, but I told her to hold it off till you got here." I explained.

"Thanks man. So what have you been up to? I wanna hear about everything with your bionics." Austin explained.

"Well, I was training a hundred, give or take, bionic kids with Adam and Bree on our own island. There was a guy named Sebastian who I got close to...but he betrayed the academy. We left two students at a burger joint and then it got robbed. We got a new brother named Daniel, and so much more we will probably talk about it at dinner." I explained.

"Wait. How did you get a new brother?" Austin asked.

"Well, my dad had to give him up at a young age because it was really hard for him to take care of all three of us. So he gave him to a new family. Then he found some records that listed our dad as his and he called our dad. Turns out he is also bionic." I explained.

"Wow man. That's a lot to take in. How old is he?" Austin asked.

"13. Plus my step mom is pregnant with a girl." I explained.

"Wow. So you have Adam, Bree, you, Leo, Daniel and your half sister?" Austin asked.

I nodded.

"Wow, your family is huge." Austin said, making me start laughing.

"Yeah, we should probably get to the house. Tasha should have dinner ready soon." I explained.

"Alright, I'll drive." Austin said as we got in his blue pick up truck.

When they got to the house, I opened the door and everyone greeted us. I was really gonna miss this place when I left.

 **Hey everyone! I meant to write this earlier, but it slipped my mind.**

 **I won't update anything tomorrow except maybe Stunt gone wrong on Wattpad because my sister has a concert tomorrow and we have to leave church early for it so I won't be home 8, 9 or 10 pm. But if you guys don't have Wattpad, PM me. I'll explain what the story is about and if you are interested, then I'll send you the 8 chapters I have.**

 **So I hope you guys understand.**

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Here is the update! Yeah it is.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Yep! Here is the update!**

 **Guest: Here it is!**

 **Mystic The animus: Saw what? The update?**

 **MMandLBfan: Thanks! And you mean like a actual book?**

 **: Thanks! You are also really good!**

 **DD4L: No problem! Here is the update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah I loved that so much. Yeah Chase is gonna take his capsule.**

 **LoveTheLord: Yeah he can! It's in the summary, plus I try and torture Chasey as much as I can. It's in my blood. Here is the update!**

 **Maddie (guest): It's ok...to answer your question...I can't decide. I like Billy more, but I don't wanna kill Justin.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah LOL. I probably sound like a idiot, but what's ESP? Here is the update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yeah Leo is smart.**

 **Shimmer Shy: Thanks and now you don't have to!**

 **Sorry if these last few chapters have been boring. The good stuff happens in the next few chaps, I promise.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning, have tissues nearby.**

Chapter 5.

Chase's POV.

Tomorrow morning, I would be heading to college. It was starting tomorrow and I was currently packing and listening to Bree rant as she helped me.

"And then, Kaven said "Bree, I'm so sorry for everything I've done. I still love you." Does that mean something?" She asked as she grabbed some of my clothes and put them in the suitcases.

"I think it mean I don't care! Bree, go find someone else to talk about misguided boyfriends. I have to get ready!" I yelled as I grabbed some more clothes and the books Tasha had previously helped me find and shoved them into my suitcase.

"Fine! But I hope you stop being ungrateful tomorrow!" Bree yelled as she stormed out of the room.

I grabbed the rest of the clothes I would need, put my computer in it's case along with my tablet and grabbed the picture frame off my desk. The picture we took right before we left for the island. I stuck it in my backpack, not wanting it to get broken in my suitcases. I came downstairs to see Adam glaring at me.

"What did I do? If you want to throw me before I leave tomorrow, go ahead." I explained.

"I do want to, so I'll take you up on that later, but you made Bree cry." Adam explained.

"What? How?" I asked.

"She said that you were yelling at her. She is really upset Chase." Adam said.

"I'll go talk to her." I said.

"Good. And then I get to throw you." Adam said.

I ignored that as I went down to the lab. When I got down there, I heard Bree crying loudly. I saw Mr Davenport working on something.

"Mr. Davenport." I started, but he didn't answer.

"Mr. Davenport." I said louder.

"Mr. Davenport!" I yelled as I rapidly tapped his shoulder.

He looked up at me and I noticed he was wearing ear plugs to drown out Bree. He pulled them out.

"Hey Chase." He said.

"Is Bree in there?" I asked.

"Let's see. A girl crying at the top of her lungs and it isn't my wife...yes it's Bree." Mr. Davenport said as he left.

I walked in the lab to see Bree at the desk, crying loudly.

"Bree?" I asked.

"Get out Chase. I don't want to talk to you." Bree said sternly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you. Can you forgive me?" I asked.

"I'm not upset about that, ok I am, but I'm...I'm upset because...I'm gonna miss you." Bree explained.

"Bree, I...I'm gonna miss you guys also. But I really want to go. I've already worked out a agreement with Tasha so I will video chat you guys every night." I explained.

Bree got up and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back.

"I...I can't stand to see you go Chase. You are my little brother." Bree explained as she started crying again and grabbed my shirt.

"I'm gonna miss you Bree." I said, tears starting to come out of my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss you too." Bree said, feeling her tears on my shoulder.

After we were done crying, I told Bree that Adam was gonna say goodbye to me by throwing me and I went upstairs.

"Chasey! Are you ready!?" Adam yelled.

"Yes. Throw me, but not hard enough to break anything please." I explained.

Adam grabbed me by my collar, and threw me through the air.

Next day.

"Chase, do you have everything?" Tasha asked.

"For the 357th time, yes." I said with a small smile.

"Ok, I'll drive Chase to the college. Say your goodbyes guys." Mr. Davenport said as he went to the car.

"Bye Chase. I'm gonna miss you, a ton." Adam said as he hugged me tightly, which tightly is bad when it comes to Adam.

"Adam you are cutting off my air supply!" I yelled.

Adam finally let go and when I caught my breath, Tasha gave me a hug next.

"Bye Chase." She said as she ran her hand through my hair.

"Bye Tasha. Thanks for being there for me." I said.

Tasha started getting teary eyed and let me go, leaving room for Leo to hug me.

"Bye buddy. I'm glad I got to be your little brother." Leo said as he squished me.

"Bye Leo. Thanks for helping me out all the time." I said.

Bree was the last one, and what she said made me break into tears.

"Bye Chase...I love you so much and I'm glad I got to be your older sister for 17 years. Don't let anyone take advantage of you, ok?" Bree asked.

"I won't." I said, starting to choke on my sobs.

"Bye Chasey." She said as she kissed my forehead and finally let go of me.

Adam helped me get my bags into the car and before I got in Adam stoped me.

"Hey, every time you can come home, I get to throw you, ok?" He asked.

"Once when I come home each time." I said.

"Deal." Adam agreed as he hugged me.

"Bye Adam." I said.

"Bye." Adam said as a single tear trickled down his cheek.

I climbed in the car and looked at Mr. Davenport.

"Ready to go?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Yeah." I agreed.

I looked out the back window while Mr. Davenport pulled out and I saw my family waving at me. I'm gonna miss them so much.

-Time skip-

We got to the high school. Mr. Davenport helped me get all my bags.

"Alright, bye Chase." Mr. Davenport said as he held his arms open for a hug.

All the tears I was holding in from my family, they started coming out on Mr. Davenport's shoulder.

"I'm gonna miss you dad- I mean Mr. Davenport." I said.

"Chase. I'm gonna miss you too. Luckily you can video chat us tonight, alright?" Mr. Davenport asked.

I nodded as Mr. Davenport handed me the rest of my stuff.

"Alright, see you tonight Chase." Mr. Davenport said before pulling out of the parking lot.

I turned around and looked at the building.

'Here we go.' I thought to myself as I walked inside.

 **Review responses!**

 **DD4L: Yes he is. It's alright. I've done that before. Also, part one of my contest entry is out.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Really? I didn't know that. Here is the chapter!**

 **Aliqueen16: Yeah she was! And he did!**

 **Maddie (guest): Most evil question asked if you ask me.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Yeah he did! (Throws fireworks.) Oh ok.**

 **Mystic The animus: What video? I talk about a lot.**

 **Stardust16: SHH! Don't tell anyone! But yes! Glad you are curious! Also, I'm planning a few things I didn't tell, so be excited.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! Here is the update! Also, that is what was going through Austin's head at that moment.**

 **DirtKid123: I know! Austin is not Austin Moon, but he looks like Ross Lynch.**

 **MMandLBfan: Thanks! I have written one (it sucks) but if you had any ideas, please tell me.**

 **LoveTheLord: I'm not evil! I'm going through a phase! (Reference from The vanishing) Here it is!**

 **AwkwardGurl05: Yeah he did!**

 **So what'll happen next? Will Chase get along with his roommate (s)**

 **Also, you'll get to meet Austin's friends in the next chapter!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Chase's POV.

After getting registered and everything, I took my bags to my dorm and was hoping I would get along with whoever I was sharing a dorm with. I opened the door and saw three boys.

"Hey guys! It's our final roommate!" One of the guys said as all three got up.

Two looked like Austin's friends, but the other didn't look familiar at all.

"Hey, I'm Ayden, and this is Zander and Caleb." The second one said.

"I'm Chase." I said.

"Wait. You are Chase Davenport! Wow, the other guys will be so jealous when they find out we got Chase Davenport as a roommate!" Caleb said.

"Caleb is a freshman, like you. Zander is a senior and I'm a sophomore." Ayden explained.

"Yep. And I'm in charge. So boys, normally you wouldn't get in tonight, but because of me, we are partying like kings tonight!" Zander yelled.

"Sorry guys, I can't go." I admitted.

"Why not Chase? Too cool to hang out with us?" Zander asked as he slung a arm on Ayden and another on Caleb.

"What?! Nothing like that. I promised my family I would video chat them tonight." I explained.

"What do you know guys. The amazing bionic superhuman, is homesick." Zander said as he made a pouty face.

"That's it!" I yelled as I got up.

I knew this was one of Austin's friends, but he was going down. Ayden stopped me.

"Zander is just a bit tough on freshman. The reason he isn't tough on Caleb is because he's his cousin. Calm down Chase." Ayden said as he put his hands on my heaving chest.

A few minutes later, I started calming down and sat down on the bed.

"Good. Now, maybe we should get to know each other a bit." Ayden suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea." Caleb said.

"We aren't little girls." Zander complained.

"Sit!" Ayden yelled.

"No need to be harsh on me." Zander said as he sat down in a desk chair.

"Ok, I'll go first. My name is Ayden. I'm 19 years old, I'm from Australia and moved to Silicon Valley when I was 6. I'm a only child, but I have a dog named Snickers." Ayden explained as he looked at Zander.

"My name is Zander, I'm 21 years old, I've lived in Silicon Valley my entire life. I have a younger sister named Crystal who attends here." Zander said.

"My name is Caleb, I'm 18 years old, I moved to Silicon Valley last year and I'm originally from New York City, I have twin siblings, Lydia and Michel, who are 15 years old." Caleb said.

"My name is Chase, I'm 17 years old, I live in Mission Creek, I have four siblings, a brother named Adam, a sister named Bree, a step brother named Leo, a brother named Daniel and my step mom is pregnant with a girl who is gonna be named Kira." I explained.

"Wow, so you are the youngest in the dorm, you are a bionic superhuman, and you have a big family? Man you are awesome Chase!" Caleb yelled as he high fived me.

We started arranging everything, I had my capsule on the left side and half a dresser. I quickly put my stuff in and set my other things. Computer, pictures, you get the picture.

"Hey Chase, wanna go meet some other people?" Ayden asked.

"Sure." I said as we started leaving.

"Chase?" Zander asked.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Just...consider the party, alright? If you are worried about something happening, I can promise you that there is nothing wrong." Zander explained.

"Ok Zander, I will." I said as Ayden lead me outside.

When we got out there, Ayden lead me over to two girls.

"Hey guys, this is my roommate Chase." Ayden introduced.

"I'm Crystal and this is Sophia." The small blonde girl said as the dark haired girl waved.

Crystal was beautiful, and Sophia looked a LOT like Taylor. Like seriously, they could be identical twins or something.

"So, you are a freshman?" Sophia asked as her bubble gum popped.

"Yeah." I said, starting to get tongue tied around Crystal.

"So are you two going to the party tonight? Sophia is a senior who is gonna get me in.

"I am, Zander is gonna get me in. Chase is still undecided though." Ayden explained as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Oh that's a shame. You seem like a really nice guy and I would love to get to know you more..." Crystal said as she looked down at the ground.

"I'm going! Ayden, why would you tell this beautiful woman that I didn't decide if I was going or not?" I asked nervously.

"I thought you said-" Ayden started, but I cut him off by elbowing him in the stomach and then he realized what was going on and added. "Oh yeah. We only met a few hours ago, and we are the kind of best friends who kid around all the time."

"Well, I guess I'll see you there then. Bye Ayden. Bye Chase." Crystal said as she and Sophia left.

As soon as they did, I ran to our room to find Zander and Caleb in there.

"Zander. I'm going to that party."

 **Uh oh. Chase agreed to the party. Will his family get worried when he doesn't talk to them? What will happen at this party?**

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Oh well I warned everyone with the tissues so... but you'll have to see what he does...**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I'll try, but no promises XD. Kinda right, kinda wrong Unknown. Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): I already apologized on Wattpad...**

 **DD4L: "God I never listen to myself!" Future Leo, Back from the future. I'm glad you like Double virus!**

 **Mystic the Animus: Oh yeah! That is so funny.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Well now you can! Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Yeah he is leaving :( I'm glad you do!**

 **Aliqueen16: Hey I warned everyone, just saying. Yep, all the good stuff (BTW, it's Chonald) Yeah that's Adam for you. Hey Tasha is pregnant and Davenport is allowed to say that. XD**

 **LoveTheLord: I know! I cried while writing it! Yay! Here you go!**

 **DirtKid123: I know! So sweet!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Sorry, didn't mean to make you cry.**

 **Here is the cast list for Austin's friends.**

 **Zander played by Austin North.**

 **Crystal played by Oliva Holt.**

 **Ayden played by James Maslow.**

 **Sophia played by Ashley Argota.**

 **Caleb played by Cody Simpson.**

 **So now you can picture them in your mind!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

Chase's POV.

Zander was really nice to invite me to the party, and his sister liked me I think. I saw Ayden walk in.

"Hey Chase, I'm just grabbing something real quick before we go to the party." Ayden said.

"What should I tell my family? They would kill me if the found out I went to a party." I explained.

"Tell them that orientation lasted a long time and you are really tired." Ayden explained.

"Thanks Ayden." I smiled.

"No problem. I did the same thing when I first came." Ayden explained as he grabbed a hat.

"Really." I asked.

"Yep. Do you know how to get to the fraternity house?" Ayden asked.

"No." I admitted.

"Ok, I have a extra helmet. We can use my motorcycle." Ayden explained.

"Wait, why do we have to use a motorcycle?" I asked.

"Chase, this campus is huge. If you walk, you are gonna end up getting there next summer. Tell you what. In a few days, I'll go with you and we can get you a bike. Until then, you can ride mine with me." Ayden explained.

"Ok. Thanks by the way." I said.

"No problem. If you want Crystal to like you though, we have to act fast." Ayden explained.

"You could tell?" I asked.

"Dude, everyone in Greece could tell! Just don't tell Zander. He is very protective of Crystal. Last time a guy hit on her, Zander hacked into the accounts and faked all his answers to be wrong. He left two weeks after being here." Ayden explained.

"What was his name?" I asked.

"Lucas." Ayden sighed.

"You act like you know him." I said.

"I should. He is my cousin." Ayden said.

"Wow." I said.

"Yep. He has been heartbroken ever since. Just be careful with Crystal. I can't stand to lose you also." Ayden said.

"I will be. I'm gonna text my family. I'll be right there." I said.

"Alright." Ayden said as he left a black helmet on my dresser and left.

I picked up my phone and typed in real quick to Bree.

Chase: Bree, tell everyone I'm tired because of orientation and can't video chat tonight.

After a few minutes, I got my reply.

Bree: They said it's ok and get some sleep, but remember to try to talk to us tomorrow. Sorry it wore you out. I wanna see your cute Chasey face again! And that sounded wrong coming from your sister XD

Chase: Nah. Your my older sister. I expect you to say stuff like that.

Bree: I'm gonna let you go now. Remember to focus on classes and don't let anyone take advantage of you.

Chase: Ok Bree. goodnight.

Bree: Night Chase.

I pit my phone down after that, grabbed my helmet and saw Ayden outside of the building.

"Let's go!" He yelled.

-Time skip-

We pulled up in front of the fraternity building and it was HUGE! Zander and Caleb came over to us and we went in. The party was in full swing. I saw Crystal dancing and having a good time, then she saw me and waved. I waved back and saw Zander.

"Why are you waving at my sister?" He asked suspiciously.

"She waved at me first." I admitted.

His face turned to a small smile, but it almost looked forced.

"Tell you what. I'll go get you some water. Go dance with my sister." Zander said.

"You...you mean it?" I asked.

"Yep! It's obvious she likes you. Go have fun." Zander said, that strange smile not wavering at all.

"Thanks man." I smiled as I went over to her.

"Hey Chase. Glad you made it." She smiled.

"I said I would be here didn't I?" I asked.

Zander's POV.

I was so nice to that guy and now he is hitting on my sister! He may be bionic and all that, but no one is good enough for her! Time to get rid of him, but how?...what if a bionic hero mysteriously gets a drug addiction? No one would want him in their college...or saving the world for that matter. I decided to slip some drugs into his drink.

"Tell you what. I'll go get you some water. Go dance with my sister." I said, with a fake smile on my face.

"You...you mean it?" He asked hopefully

"Yep! It's obvious she likes you. Go have fun." I said, still smiling

"Thanks man." Chase smiled as he went over to my sister, making me fume with hate.

I went into the kitchen and got him some water, then got some drugs and put it in there. He will definitely be feeling these effects tomorrow. Then I'll give him some pills that help the effects of that drug go away, but as soon as they wear off, you feel terrible again. Then he'll eventually overdose and good bye Chase. I came back with his water.

"Thanks Zander." He smiled.

"No problem buddy." I said as I saw him get a long drink.

Which I didn't blame him, dancing with Crystal took a lot of work. After 20 minutes, Chase was still dancing when he slowed down and started leaning on a table.

"Whoa are you ok man?" I asked, pretending to be concerned.

Maybe I put too much in. Oh who am I kidding? I want him gone!

"No. I don't feel so hot." Chase admitted.

"Maybe we should get back to our dorm." I suggested.

"That sounds good. Don't tell Crystal. She went to get a Coke." Chase explained.

"Ok, let's go Chase." I said as I flung his arm over my shoulder, pretending to still like the kid when I heard.

"Chase? Zander? Why are you leaving?"

And I turned around to see my baby sister.

"Chase is really tired and he hit his head. I'm taking him back to the dorm so he can rest." I explained while Chase nodded.

"Ok, see you tomorrow Chase." She smiled as she kissed his cheek before leaving.

I just about exploded with anger at that point. Forget giving the guy a addiction. I'm gonna make him DIE! I took him back to our dorm and helped him lay down in the extra bed that would've been his if he didn't have a freaky tube thing. I made sure he was asleep before smiling evily. Everything was falling into place.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I didn't expect you to swear honestly. I PMed you about the cast members. I decided he did. Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Actually yes that is the name of Billy's dog. Thanks and here is your update!**

 **MMandLBfan: Thanks! :)**

 **Aliqueen16: Makes sense. Caleb is not evil. Yes he likes Crystal! They do...you did? I'm considering it.**

 **LoveTheLord: Yessss! (JK) He messaged them saying he couldn't and that's what happened at the party.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: (Starts laughing like Eddy because of all the no's) Well guess what? He did.**

 **Dirtkid123: I'm glad you liked it! :) He lied to them, which is almost worse!**

 **Guest (chapter 5): Have one of your family members left for a long time before? I would probably be acting like that if one of mine did.**

 **Stardust16: Why thank you! Yeah Aliqueen helped me with everyone excluding Zander and Caleb. That would be cool Star! Thanks again and here is your update!**

 **Mystic The animus: A cat? Pets aren't allowed at Stanford (sorry, I looked on their site and wanna make this as realistic as possible) or otherwise I would let you do it.**

 **Anonlabratslover: Well I'm glad you liked it! Well, he didn't exactly do it, Zander did. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: You'll just have to stay tuned and find out!**

 **Maddie (guest): Wanna know something? I just got this review as I was finishing up! Here is the not so long awaited update!**

 **Sorry for taking so long, writer's block and I hurt my hand twice in the past 24 hours.**

 **So Zander is evil! Or is he just scared for his sister and overprotective?**

 **Let me know what you think in the reviews of Zander or misunderstood.**

 **Also let me know if Crystal and Chase should get together or not.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

Chase's POV.

I think it was the next morning, but I still felt bad from last night. What happened last night? I felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Chase. Wake up."

I sat up and saw Caleb.

"Dude, you can't be late on the first day." Caleb said.

"I don't feel so good." I said as I dive back under the blankets.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey." Ayden smiled.

"Not hungry." I whined.

"Stop acting like a baby." Ayden said as he pulled my blankets off onto the floor.

"Wait, he still doesn't feel good?" Zander asked.

"No. I think someone drugged me somehow." I whined as I grabbed the blankets off the floor and wrapped them around me again.

"That's crazy Chase. No one would drug a bionic superhuman." Caleb said.

"If you want, I can talk to the nurse and see if she has any medicine you can take." Zander suggested.

"Please?" I asked.

Zander let out a small smile.

"Sure man. Ayden, Caleb, keep a eye on him." He said as he left the room.

"I know what'll make you feel better. You ditched your family last night for us. Why don't you talk to them?" Caleb suggested as he handed me my laptop.

"No! I don't want them to get worried!" I yelled as I pushed the laptop away.

"I'm worried about you, Chase. You may be the youngest here, but that doesn't mean you have to act like a five year old." Ayden explained.

Then Zander came back.

"Here man. Take these." He said as he handed me the pill bottle.

"Thanks." I said as he handed me a cup of water.

After 15 minutes, I felt better so I got up, got in my capsule and changed. When I came out, everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You get dressed in the tube?" Zander asked.

"It's called a capsule, and yes, when I'm in a hurry. Let's go." I said as I grabbed my stuff and put the pill bottle in there, just in case.

-Time skip-

This place is awesome! The classes are actually at my level for once! I saw Crystal and she came over to me.

"Hey are you feeling better? Zander said you hit your head and you looked pretty out of it last night." Crystal explained.

"Yeah I'm feeling better. I'm so sorry about last night." I admitted.

"Hey it's ok. You didn't mean to hit your head. Do you maybe want to go on a date?" Crystal asked.

I smiled widely and probably would've jumped for joy if we weren't in a huge hall.

"That would be great." I said.

"Great! How about this weekend?" She asked.

"That works." I smiled.

"Great! See you then!" She gushed as she kissed my cheek and left.

If only I had noticed Zander fuming from afar.

Zander's POV.

This wasn't taking long enough! I need Chase gone! I need to protect my baby sister! I decided to slip some drugs into his food at lunch. That'll mess him up. More drugs means more pills which means overdose. Big overdose.

I noticed the time, so I went to my final class before lunch.

-Time skip-

At lunch, I was sitting at a table with Crystal, Ayden and Caleb. I saw Chase walk in, so I waved him over and he sat down.

"There's my Chasey!" Crystal said as she smiled.

'Distraction...I know!'

"Guys! Someone over there just passed out!" I yelled.

Chase, Caleb, Ayden and Crystal ran over while I slipped the drugs into his food. They came back a few minutes later.

"There wasn't anyone over there." Chase said, and everyone nodded and agreement.

"I must've imagined it." I admitted as I put some food in my mouth.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chase eating. Perfect.

Chase's POV.

I finished my lunch real quick and Caleb and I went to our next class.

"Chasey, I'm gonna miss you the entire time." Crystal said.

"I know, but I'll see you later. Kay?" I asked.

"Ok Chasey Wasey." She smiled as she kissed my cheek before leaving.

I could definitely get used to that. Caleb and I walked into our class. After ten minutes, I started feeling really bad again. I ended up leaving the class real quick. I went into the bathroom and pulled out the pill bottle.

"How many of these am I supposed to take?" I asked out loud as I looked for directions.

Zander gave me four earlier and I felt way better, but I'm still making sure there isn't any rules or anything. I sighed after not finding any, grabbed four pills and swallowed them with the water from the sink.

'What is happening to me?' I asked myself before putting my pills back in my backpack and going back to class.

 **Review responses!**

 **Maddie (guest): I think everyone hates Zander at this point. Your welcome!**

 **Aliqueen16: No one likes Zandie no more...yeah that was pretty funny. Lol.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Yeah Zander did. That's a good theory actually.**

 **Guest (chapter 1): I actually want to do that, but I have no ideas. If you have any, please tell me! And thanks!**

 **LoveTheLord: He got tricked the poor thing.**

 **Anonlabratslover: I feel the exact same way! Yep poor Chase. Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Holy cow. Um, if we could hold that off for awhile, I still need him. Here is your update!**

 **DD4L: I'm glad you think they should be a couple. Yeah just sick Spike on him.**

 **Mystic The Animus: Oh boy, I would, but like I said to Kat, I still need him.**

 **Maddie (guest): Here you go!**

 **DirtKid123: Wow, I guess everyone hates him...yeah that's true. Troy, and Marcus, and Gisele...**

 **So my youth pastor's daughter probably got me sick on Thursday, so please pray for me. I feel terrible.**

 **Also, tomorrow is mother's day! So wish your mom happy mothers day!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

Chase's POV.

"Come on Chase!" Ayden yelled.

I ran out the door, buckling my helmet as I did so.

"Ok, how much money do you have?" Ayden asked.

"About 20,000 dollars." I replied.

"Ok so used motorcycles can be about 8,000 at the cheapest. Plus the basic equipment is about 500. Also, whoa." Ayden said.

"I don't spend a ton of money." I said.

"Yeah no kidding." Ayden said as I got on his motorcycle.

He started the engine and we drove to the shop just a little ways from the university. We went in the the owner came over to us.

"Ayden, is she acting up again?" The owner asked.

"No mine is fine. Can you help my friend find one?" Ayden asked as he patted me on the back.

"Does he have a license?" The owner asked.

"No, but I have ridden them before while driving." I explained.

"No license, no bike." The owner explained.

We walked out disappointed and got back on Ayden's bike.

"Well, guess I can't take Crystal on a date." I sighed.

"We can get you a regular bike to get around campus. But you can use mine to take Crystal out tonight." Ayden explained.

"Thanks man." I smiled.

"No problem. Mine is my grandpa's, and it messes up easily, so you have to be gentle." Ayden explained.

"Ok." I said as I gently started it up and drove back to the campus.

"You did it! You have a more gentle hold then I do." Ayden realized.

"Yeah." I smiled before a wave of pain and discomfort passed through me...looks like I need more pills. "I'll be right back." I said as I ran to the bathroom.

I grabbed four out, put them in my mouth and swallowed them with the water in the bathroom.

'Chase, this is starting to become a addiction, you need some help! I'm fine. If it gets worse, I'll tell.' I told myself.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder, and I started feeling slower and sluggish.

"I'm back!" I yelled.

"Good. Where are you taking Crystal?" Ayden asked.

"I completely forgot! I was so busy with all the things involving the transportation, I didn't even plan the date!" I yelled.

"Calm down dude. Take a chill pill." Ayden said as he sat down.

I started feeling really sick. Like vomit sick.

"I'll be right back." I said before rushing to the bathroom again and throwing up multiple times in the toilet.

'Does this count as worse? No it doesn't. It was probably just the food from earlier. I knew the eggs were shady. Then why did you eat them?!' I fought with myself before going back to Ayden.

"Where did you go?" He asked.

"I had to get a drink." I lied.

"Alright. I'm thinking you should take her to the restaurant right outside of the campus. It's nice, but not incredibly formal, so just nicer clothes." Ayden explained.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"No problem." He smiled weakly.

And I thought I felt terrible. He didn't look that good.

"Are you ok Ayden?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Ayden said with a smile.

"Ok..." I trailed off before I went back to the dorm.

Why did everyone at this college act weird? At least Ayden and Zander.

Ayden's POV.

Something is wrong with Chase. Ever since the party. I swear, if Zander is hurting him somehow...I don't know what is wrong with Chase, but I intend to find out...

Chase's POV.

I was wearing a gray T-shirt, a pair of black pants and a dark blue jacket. I heard the door knock and I opened it to see Crystal was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans and a bright pink t-shirt.

"Let's go." I smiled.

We got on the motorcycle and I drove to the restaurant. I parked it and we went inside. We sat down and we were handed our menus.

"So what are you gonna order?" I asked.

"Probably a salad. You?" Crystal asked.

"I'm gonna get shrimp." I smiled.

"I'm a vegetarian." Crystal said.

"So is your whole family vegetarian?" I asked.

"Nope. Just me. I had a pig, she won a state fair, and they butchered her. Ever since I have been vegetarian." Crystal explained.

"Oh ok." I said before our waiter came over.

"What would you two like to drink?" She asked.

I looked up and realized who she looked like. She looked like Bree. I regained my composure and ordered a root bear. Crystal ordered a decaf ice tea.

"So, what's your family like?" Crystal asked.

"Big, for starters. I have a older brother, a older sister, a younger brother, a step brother and a soon to be half sister." I explained.

"That is big. What are their names?" She asked.

"My dad's name is Donald, my step mom's is Tasha, my older brother is Adam, my sister is Bree, my step brother Leo, my brother Daniel and my sister is gonna be named Kira." I explained.

"All I have is my dad and Zander. You are lucky you have such a big family." She smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but what happened to your mom?" I asked.

"I honestly didn't know her. She left when I was two." I said.

"Wow." I said.

"Yeah. Ever since, Zander has been super protective of me. I remember when I was 6, and I thought I liked a guy in first grade. I did until 3 when he said that he didn't love me the same way...I was heartbroken...Zander then said that he would never let anyone break my heart again. And now I have you." She smiled.

"Yeah." I sighed.

The waitress came back with our drinks and we quickly ordered our food before she left again.

"So can I ask you a personal question?" Crystal asked.

"Sure." I said.

"You said you had a step mom. What happened to yours?" She asked.

"I honestly don't know. I never heard anything about her or remember her. The only thing I have heard was that I have her eyes." I explained.

"Oh wow. I'm sorry." She said.

"It's ok." I said.

"Ok then." She smiled.

The waitress came back with our dinner and soon enough, we were done. The waitress brought the check and I pulled out my wallet while Crystal pulled out her purse.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm paying." I said.

"I'm paying." Crystal argued.

"It's just normal for guys to pay." I said.

"Well, things change Chase." Crystal said as she put the money on the check and we left.

She put her helmet on got on the back. I started feeling sick again as we got back to campus.

"Thank you for a magical evening Chase." She smiled as she kissed my lips.

"Your welcome Crystal." I said after she stopped.

She went inside her dorm and I ran to the bathroom. I puked up all my dinner. I sighed, took some more pills and went back to our dorm. Hopefully tomorrow would be better.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Thank you, lol. Yeah poor Chasey. Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yep! I'm so excited for it!**

 **Aliqueen16: Can you wait? I still really need him. Thanks so much!**

 **LoveTheLord: Good news, your explanation is in here! I think I deserve Chase, but that's just me.**

 **Mystic the Animus: Good idea, but you have to wait, like everyone else.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: It's a good idea, but the reason he is doing this is in this chapter, so you'll understand why Crystal still likes him (you know, besides the fact she doesn't know about what he does) here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: What is he a dog? Bad Zander still made me laugh. Thanks! That came from the fact I was watching Sink or swim before I started on that chapter. Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: I doubt it, but you may feel different about him with the explanation. Here is your update!**

 **Guest: Yeah he does, but I still think he is a bit misunderstood.**

 **Dirtkid123: I got this while finishing up! XD. Well, read his explanation. Also, no killing him till I'm done with him please.**

 **You guys are so awesome! 91 reviews for 8 chapters! Thanks for all the support!**

 **Please check out my new story Protecters!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

I walked into the classroom and sat beside Caleb.

"Hi Chase." He smiled.

About twenty minutes into the lecture, I started feeling really sick again and I felt it starting to come up my throat.

"I have to use the bathroom." I said and tried to get out of the classroom before doubling over and losing my breakfast all over the floor, making a few girls scream.

I heard muffled voices and I felt myself getting lifted off the ground before blacking out.

-Time skip-

"Is he alright?"

"Is he sick?"

"Why did he throw up?"

"Do we need to call his family?"

Hundreds of voices flooded my ears, and they are highly sensitive, so that wasn't the best thing to wake up to. I groaned and I heard someone yell my name and run over.

"Crystal, you need to go back to class. I'll let you know when I have news on his condition."

"Fine." I heard my beautiful girlfriend say before I felt a kiss being planted on my forehead and a whisper.

"Feel better."

Before I heard her walk out. I opened my eyes and saw the nurse in a different end of the room.

"What happened?" I asked weakly as I sat up, putting a hand behind my aching head.

"Shh. Relax." The nurse soothed as she gently pushed me back down onto the bed I was laying on.

"I still don't know what happened." I said before a wave of pain coursed through my body and I press my head hard into the pillow, waiting for it to pass.

"You were sick in class. Luckily you don't have a fever or anything. And I highly doubt it was food poisoning. You probably just ate something your stomach didn't agree with." The nurse explained.

"Probably." I agreed.

"If you start feeling sick again, I want you to come back, but I don't think it'll happen again. You can go class, or you can rest till next period. What do you want to do?" She asked gently.

"Can I go back to my room and rest there for the remainder of the day?" I asked.

"Sure. I'll send someone to make sure you get there and keep a eye on you." The nurse smiled as she left the room.

I sighed and the first question that came to mind was.

'Why did I throw up?' I had no idea honestly.

'Why do you keep blowing off your family?' Because I'm so busy with Crystal and classes.

'Do your really feel bad?' No I'm actually feeling a bit better, but I wanna talk to my family.

I then saw the nurse come back with Ayden.

"Hey buddy." He smiled.

The nurse helped me stand up and Ayden put his arm on me as soon as the nurse let go. I started getting more pain and knew that I should probably take more pills.

"Hey Ayden? Can we stop by the bathroom?" I asked.

"Sure. Can you go yourself?" Ayden asked.

"I'm not two Ayden. I'm fine." I insisted as we stopped outside of the bathroom.

I went outside and pulled my pill bottle out of my pocket.

"There is nothing on here." I realised as I couldn't find any labels. It was just a big white bottle with light yellow pills inside.

I started to activate my bionic eye to scan them when I felt a huge bang of pain from my chip, making me almost scream, but I remembered that Ayden was right outside.

'Why does it hurt to use my bionics?' I asked myself as I shrugged and swallowed four pills with the water from the sink. I walked out, almost limping and Ayden grabbed onto me. My chip was making my neck throb in pain and discomfort.

"Whoa what's wrong?" Ayden asked.

"Neck. Hurts. Bionics." I managed, gripping onto my neck.

"Let's get you to your capsule. That normally helps your bionics, right?" Ayden asked as we started walking to our room.

I nodded in agreement as Ayden opened the polymer door and helped me inside. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

-Time skip-

I woke up and felt WAY better. I stepped out of my capsule and saw Ayden.

"You feeling better?" Ayden asked.

I nodded.

"Great, Crystal wants to go on another date with you. She stopped by earlier and told me to tell you. Also, your family just called and said that you need to video chat them ASAP." Ayden explained.

"Ok I can do that now. Hand me my laptop." I said.

Ayden handed me my sliver laptop with the Davenport industries logo on it. I opened it and clicked the request button on video chat. Almost immediately, I saw Bree's and Leo's smiling faces, which made me smile just as big.

"Hey Chase!" Bree happily exclaimed.

"Hey guys. Sorry for not video chatting. I've been really busy. Is everyone else there?" I asked as I tried to look behind their head.

"Except Daniel and uncle Dougy yeah. I'll go get them real quick." Bree said as she super sped off the screen.

"So do you have a girl yet?" Leo asked.

"Yes I do. Her name is Crystal Matthews." I said.

"She sounds fancy." Leo smirked.

Before I could reply, I saw Leo get pushed out of the chair he was sitting in and I saw my big brother.

"Chasey!" Adam yelled as he hugged the screen.

"Hey Adam." I smiled.

"I wish I could hug you so tightly right now." Adam pouted.

"Yeah. You also wish that you could virtually throw me across the room." I fired.

"You know me so well Chase." Adam smiled.

I saw Tasha and Mr. Davenport come over.

"Hey guys." I smiled.

"How are you doing Chase?" Tasha asked.

"I'm ok, but earlier I got a huge amount of pain where my chip is and it throbed badly." I explained.

Mr. Davenport looked puzzled.

"Maybe you should come back to the house on Saturday and we will find out what that was." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Ok. I don't have anything Saturday, but I'm busy Friday night." I explained.

"What's Friday night?" Bree asked.

"A date." I said.

"She isn't getting in the way of your studies, is she?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"Nope. She is a really sweet sophomore from Silicon Valley named Crystal Matthews." I explained.

"She sounds amazing honey." Tasha smiled.

"So how is everything back at home?" I asked.

"I'm going back to Mission Creek high." Leo said.

"Great Leo!" I happily exclaimed.

"I'm doing my driving test in three weeks." Bree said with a grin.

"Awesome! I'm so glad you are getting your licence soon." I congratulated.

"Me too." Bree smiled.

"I broke my record on how much pizza I can eat!" Adam yelled happily.

"That's...great Adam." I weakly grinned before asking. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing good Chase. She should be here in a few months." Tasha smiled.

"That's good." I smiled.

"Do you have any friends besides your girlfriend yet?" Bree asked.

"Caleb, Ayden and Zander. I know other people on campus, but I have definitely grown close to those guys." I explained.

"Ok, we will see you Saturday." Mr. Davenport said.

"Bye guys." I said before switching off my laptop.

I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around and saw Ayden.

"We need to talk."

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Poor Chasey :( But at least he got a nice date! No killing! No no killing!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Well, I hope this helps a bit. His bionics are messing up (not his intelligence, and that'll be more detailed later) You beg to differ? Can YOU memorize the first 10 Bill on digits of Pi? Can you?! Everyone wants him dead! Can you guys just gather up your pitchforks and torches and wait until I'm done with the story? I beg of you! Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Yeah I hit some writer's block. But I updated, like you asked.**

 **Dirtkid123: Oh boy I poked a bear...Zander, go hide until she leaves so you can still be in the story!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Well let's hope Mystic is good at hide and seek cause he's hiding from everyone.**

 **Stardust16: You'll have to see...also, to clarify, Ayden is good and wants to help Chase out. There are no labels, he hates Dr. Ryan more then he hates bionic brother toss and his bionics are messing up for reasons that will be revealed later. He will tell them...eventually. I really like that idea and I've been wanting to find a way that Chase would (accidentally) get arrested! Does that sound wrong? Thanks and here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: Go join Dirtkid123, TheUnknownBlock, LabRatFlutieKat and Mystic The Animus in the "we wanna kill Zander club" and I'm glad you liked the chapter!**

 **LoveTheLord: So do I. Yeah beat him up all you want, but I need him alive so keep him that way.**

 **Anonlabratslover: First of all, you are my 100th review for this story! Yep poor Chase. Here is your update!**

 **I absolutely freaked when I got 100 reviews for 9 chapters! Thanks so much you guys! I love you all!**

 **So how is Ayden and Chase's talk gonna go? What is wrong with Chase's bionics?**

 **I seriously need ideas for my stories I miss them, Protecters and Stunt gone wrong (Wattpad only) so any ideas are appreciated.**

 **You may get a update for Elite invasion, IDK.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

Chase's POV.

"What, what do we need to talk about?" I stuttered as I sat down.

"You've changed Chase. Ever since that party. You are scaring me." Ayden explained.

Crap, he knows. I don't wanna scare him, but I can't tell him...

"I'm acting completely normal." I lied straight to his face.

"Chase...I'm here for you. You know that. Right?" Ayden asked as he laid his hand

"Of course I do. But there is nothing wrong. I promise."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Absolutely." I answered, with yet another lie.

"Hey, you and Crystal are going on a date tonight, then tomorrow you are going to your dad's house so he can figure out what went wrong. Right?" Ayden asked.

"Yep." I answered.

"Alright, my motorcycle is right outside. Have fun." Ayden smiled before he left.

I hope Ayden wasn't still suspicious. I needed the pills though. Otherwise I felt really sick and normally did get sick.

Zander's POV.

Why isn't this working?! He is still going out with my sister and I can't stand it! Wait...Chase doesn't have a motorcycle license...and he has been using it to go to his and Crystal's dates. I can use that against him. Luckily I'm a good actor. I went to where the campus security was and knocked on the door.

"What do you need Zander?" The man asked.

"One of my roommates have been driving a motorcycle without a license. I don't know if he knows how dangerous that is, but I don't want him to get hurt. He is my friend after all." I explained while I forced a few years to come out of my eyes.

"Ok calm down Zander." The man said as he handed me a Kleenex. "Which one is it?" I asked.

"Chase Davenport." I sighed sadly as I wiped my tears.

"The bionic superhuman? I'll go over the cameras to make sure your story checks out." The man explained.

"Thanks. Could you please leave this anonymous? I don't wanna ruin our friendship." I explained.

"Sure Zander. Do you know if he will use the motorcycle again and who is the rightful owner?" The man asked.

"I heard he is using it tonight to take my sister out on a date. It's Ayden Johnston's." I explained.

"Thanks for letting us know before this got bad Zander. You are a good kid." The man said as I left.

'At least when it comes to protecting my sister.'

Chase's POV.

I laughed as Crystal ran over and kissed me.

"I love you to. Ready for our ride?" I asked as I handed her the helmet.

"You have no idea." Crystal smiled as she got on the back.

I started it up and drove to the Mexican restaurant outside of campus. We walked inside and sat down.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Refried bean and cheese enchiladas. I remember eating those with my family all the time." Crystal explained.

"Awesome. I'm gonna get a few tacos." I said.

After our date, we were getting on the motorcycle when we heard.

"Freeze! Put your hands up!"

Crystal and I put our hands up and the police grabbed me.

"Is there a problem officer?" Crystal asked.

"Yes. We got a anonymous tip saying that he was driving this motorcycle without a license." The police explained as they slapped the cuffs on my wrists.

"Is this true Chasey?" She asked in fear.

"I'm sorry baby. I was just trying to impress you." I explained before I was pushed into the car.

I couldn't hear her, but I saw her mouth the words.

"I forgive you."

After the short drive to the station, I was put in a holding cell and I sat down on the hard bench.

"Who is your father, kid?" The police officer asked.

"Donald Davenport." I sighed as he started dialing the phone.

After a few minutes, he hung up.

"He said he would be here in a hour. And he did not sound pleased." The officer explained.

"What parent sounds pleased when their kid gets arrested?" I replied bitterly as I slumped on the wall.

The police officer shut up after that. I sighed as I pressed my head on the wall hard, sending waves of pain up into it. I didn't even care anymore. I just wanted to get out of here.

-Time skip-

"Here he is, Davenport." The officer said as he opened the cell.

I was met with the cold, emotionless look from my father as he sighed and took me with him.

"Thank you officer." Mr. Davenport sighed as he practically dragged me to the car.

As soon as we were in, there was a awkward silence before my father suddenly started yelled, and I knew I would be getting a lecture.

"What were you thinking Chase?!"

"I'm sorry! I didn't have a mode of transportation to get around campus or to take Crystal out, so one of my roommates let me borrow his motorcycle!" I yelled back.

"Chase, you could've gotten hurt!" He yelled.

"I know! But I have driven yours before, I don't see a problem!" I insisted.

"The problem is that you broke the law Chase. You are coming back to the house until Monday when I will take you back to the college. You are lucky I don't pull you out. And I had better not get any calls from the police anymore, or I won't hesitate to pull you out. Understand me young man?" Mr. Davenport asked me sternly.

"Yes sir." I sighed as I slumped in my seat, looking out the window.

My siblings won't ever let me live this down.

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Good for you! Oh boy...*Hides Zander***

 **Stardust16: Yay! Yeah, Zander is the only bad guy. I used your idea and I hope you liked this chapter! Here it is!**

 **Maddie (guest): Here it is and I think everyone does!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Probably. *Hides Zander...* LOL! Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: He didn't! (Shocker!) Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Here is your answer and he wanted to talk because he was worried. Threaten yes.**

 **LoveTheLord: Have fun and here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123: Yes you did mention that XD. I don't know...sure! Who doesn't love cookies?!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Oh boy...*Grabs Zander***

 **So everyone, thanks to Stardust16 for basically giving me the idea for this chapter lol.**

 **The reason I didn't update sooner is because the reviews were messed up. So I'm back! Also, because you guys are scaring Zander, he and I (because I made him and I protect all my OC's) are gonna hide out in a foreign country. We are still deciding which one, and I have already shot down the north and south poles, so don't go looking there.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Chase's POV.

We arrived at the house really late last night, maybe like two a.m.. I knew Tasha would probably give me a similar lecture at breakfast that Mr. Davenport did on the way to the house last night. When I woke up, I stepped out of my capsule and was almost squished by Adam.

"Chasey!" He yelled as he hugged me tightly.

"Ok Adam, I missed you too, but I can't breathe!" I yelled.

"Can I throw you now?" Adam asked.

I sighed.

"Sure."

Adam then picked me up by the collar of my shirt and tossed me across the room. I stood up and he came over to me.

"Thanks Chasey. I have really missed you." Adam said as he patted me on the back before the sweet smell of chocolate chip pancakes entered the lab.

"FOOD!" My brother yelled before running up the stairs we had put in right before I left, making me laugh before I doubled over with pain from my stomach.

Then I remembered that my pills were back at campus. Now I'm gonna feel miserable all weekend! I was hit with another wave of pain and nausea, so I ran to the bathroom that was in the lab and vomited basically my entire stomach. I sighed as I cleaned off my face and brushed my teeth before going upstairs. I sat down beside Leo and Bree immediately hugged me.

"Bree, please let go." I sighed as Tasha handed me a plate.

I looked at it and immediately felt sick again, but I knew that if I didn't eat anything, Tasha would get suspicious, so I forced down two pancakes before Mr. Davenport told me to get it the lab. I went down there to see him rubbing his eyes.

"Are you tired Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"Just get in your capsule so I can figure out what happened." He explained.

I walked over to it and closed the door.

"I don't see anything Chase. Maybe you just need some training." He explained.

I nodded and walked out before putting on the neck brace thing (A/N, those things in the beginning of Dude, where's my lab) and getting into position.

"Alright, left arm." Mr. Davenport said as he clicked a button, making my arm fly up in the air.

After that, he was cautiously watching my chip when he put me up against Leo for training. I turned on my laser bo and it worked for a few seconds before I felt a similar bang of pain on my chip. My hand immediately flew up to my neck and Leo blasted me in the stomach with a laser sphere, making me empty out my stomach on the floor.

"Chase!" I heard Bree scream.

After that, I drifted into unconsciousness.

-Time skip-

When I woke up again, I saw Bree stroking my hair.

"Wha-what happened?" I stuttered as I started to sit up before Bree pushed me back down.

"You and Leo were training when you grabbed your neck, then Leo hit you with one of his laser spheres, and you threw up before you passed out." Bree explained.

"Oh. What happened after that? I remember that." I explained.

"Mr. Davenport scanned you and didn't find anything wrong still." Bree said.

"Why does my chip keep doing this?" I asked out loud as I practically slammed my head into the pillow.

"Chase, be gentle. You could hurt yourself." Bree explained.

"Sorry Bree. I'm just scared. What if it's my chip disintegrating or breaking and we can't tell?" I asked.

"For just waking up, you are really scared." Bree sighed before answering. "I understand though. It's probably not any of those things."

"Ok." I sighed as I stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I feel fine now, I'm not gonna lay down the whole time I'm here. I'm gonna make the most out of it. I really missed you guys." I said as I flashed a smile.

"We missed you too, Chase." Bree smiled back before I left.

-Two days later-

Mr. Davenport drove me back to the campus and I got out of the car. I saw Ayden and Crystal run up to me.

"Oh my gosh Chase, I can't believe you got arrested on Friday!" Ayden yelled.

"Shh! I'm not taking your motorcycle anymore though." I laughed.

Crystal hugged me tightly.

"I missed you so much Chasey." Crystal sighed as she kissed my cheek.

"I missed you a lot baby. And I'm really sorry about Friday." I sighed.

"Hey, it's ok. I get it." She smiled.

My stomach started banging with pain and I knew that I if I didn't get my pills in the next, I was gonna lose the McDonald's I had for breakfast all over Crystal.

"I'll be right back." I said before dashing to our room.

I grabbed the pill bottle and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I quickly poured a glass of water and poured out several pills. My vision was a bit blurry so I couldn't count. I put them in my mouth and swallowed, then went back to my dorm, clutching the bottle when my vision blurred badly and started turning black. Then I crashed to the floor, darkness fully enveloping me.

Ayden's POV.

Crystal and I were still talking when I noticed Chase hadn't come back, so she and I went to my dorm room and I saw a collapsed figure on the ground. He was clutching a pill bottle and his breaths were slow and shaky.

"Crystal go call 911!" I screamed as I felt the person's pulse.

Very slow, but still there. I put my hand on the figure's shoulder.

"Chase, stay alive for me."

 **Review responses!**

 **Aliqueen16: Poor Chasey! :( LOL.**

 **TheUnknownBlock: I wouldn't have taken him there cause you would know XD! Thanks and that was so weird. I PMed you about the Jail thing. Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: You said the taunting thing and my sibs used to say that all the time #Memories. Leave him alone!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Chasey! Get the popcorn! I wanna watch this! XD.**

 **BionicWolfLover: I know! Thanks and here is your update!**

 **LoveTheLord: No but you are welcome to help Kat tackle him.**

 **Maddie (guest): Sorry about that. Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: You know, my sister said the same thing about Justin Bieber...LOL.**

 **Dirtkid123: Lol. Oh boy... Zandie! Pack up the RV! I do though? That's awesome!**

 **Anonlabratslover: I think everyone is at this point. Poor Chasey. Here is your update!**

 **DD4L: I understand it also, but he is trying to protect her and he doesn't trust Chase.**

 **00Kennedy: Thanks so much and here is your update!**

 **So everyone, I adopted BionicWolfLover's story Android because of reasons that she has put in her authors note in the story. I'm really excited and a bit nervous. This is the first time I have adopted someone's story. But I'm so excited for what I can do with it!**

 **Also, let me know if you can see my covers for Knockout and Android, cause I can't.**

 **Zander and I have fully evacuated from the plane- I mean country! They know! Hide Zandie!**

 **My birthday is in a week and I am so excited!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	13. Chapter 13

Previously on Big dreams, big disasters.

"Crystal go call 911!" I screamed as I felt the person's pulse.

Very slow, but still there. I put my hand on the figure's shoulder.

"Chase, stay alive for me."

Chapter 13.

Ayden's POV.

"Get a oxygen mask!"

"Is he still breathing?!"

"We have to go now!"

Those were the yells I heard while I saw one of my best friends being put on a stretcher and into a ambulance. They weren't panicked yells, just yells. I was honestly freaking out. I was looking around our room for anything that the police may need to look at when I saw a piece of paper on the ground. I picked it up and noticed it was a phone number. 'Chase's family.' I realized as I picked up my phone and dialed the number.

"Hello? Davenport's residence. How can I help you?" I heard a girl's voice ask.

"Is Donald Davenport there? It's about his son." I said with a panic.

"I'm his sister. What's wrong?" She asked.

"I need to talk to your father." I insisted.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I'm one of Chase's friends from the college. I seriously need to talk to your father. It's a matter of life or death." I explained.

"What is going on mister?!" She yelled.

"I came into our dorm and I found your brother unconscious holding a pill bottle. His girlfriend called a ambulance and he is being rushed to the hospital, but you guys need to know since you are his family." I explained.

I heard a gasp on the other line.

"I'll go tell my father. Thank you..."

"Ayden."

"Thank you Ayden."

"Your welcome." I sighed before I hung up.

Then I came out and saw Crystal in her neon blue love bug. She opened the door for me and I got in, hoping that we weren't too late as she steeped on the gas.

-Time skip-

We rushed into the hospital and after asking for our friend, we were sent to the O.R. waiting room. I was on my phone, texting Caleb to get over here and I saw Crystal fidgeting. I moved over to where she was and sat down beside her.

"You ok Chrisy?" I asked as I laid my hand over hers, using the nickname I gave her when we were little.

"Yeah. I'm ok. I'm just worried for Chase." She explained as she pushed her hair behind her hair.

"I am too. We have to be strong though. He'll be ok." I smiled as I looked at her.

"I sure hope so." She sighed.

Then we saw a large family come in the room. The first to enter was a shortish man in his...forties or thirties with black spiky hair. The second was a smallish woman with black hair with dark skin who looked like she was around the same age as the man. The third was a tall guy, maybe early twenties, but possibly younger, with black hair and dark brown eyes with very muscular arms. The forth was a teenage, possibly adult, woman with brown hair and brown eyes. She was so pretty. The fifth and final was a boy with black hair and dark skin, who looked to be a teenager. I watched as they all sat down beside us before the tallest asked.

"Why are you guys here?"

Before the girl slapped his shoulder.

"Let's leave them alone."

"It's ok. Our friend Chase is in surgery. We're waiting on the results." I explained.

"Chase Davenport?" The man asked.

"Yeah." I replied before I realized who the man was and added. "And you are Donald Davenport. His father."

"The one and only." He grinned as he pointed at himself.

"Wait. You must be Ayden and Crystal. I'm Bree. The girl you called earlier." The girl who I now knew as Bree explained.

"That seems right." I sighed as I glanced at the doors and to my surprise, they opened!

I saw a few nurses wheeling a gurney out of there with Chase on it, and gosh he looked horrible. He was extremely pale and surrounded by machines. It was terrifying. I saw his family talking to the doctor before they left. Then Bree came over to us.

"They said we can see him now. Let's go." She smiled as she put her arm around mine and we went to room 183 where he was.

I was just in shock when I saw his family crowded around him. It was like in that one movie, A Christmas Carol, when Scrooge is with the ghosts and no one can see him. Not that I had a problem with that, but that's just what it felt like. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Crystal start crying. I immediately went over to her and engulfed her in a hug like the world was gonna end. Then Tasha suggested that everyone but Mr. Davenport should go to the cafeteria and get something to eat. I had already called the campus and explained everything involving Chase, Crystal and I and they were allowing us to skip our classes for the day, so that was taken care of. We sat down at a table with the Davenports and they are probably some of the nicest people I have ever met.

"So I'm Tasha, and this is Adam, Leo and you already met Bree." Tasha introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Ayden and that's Crystal." I introduced.

"You must be Chase's girlfriend!" Bree gushed.

"Yep. He is such a sweet guy..." Crystal happily said before her face fell with a frown.

"You ok?" Leo asked.

"I just...can't believe he did this. I don't even know how long he has been doing it." Crystal explained.

"Wait! I don't think I saw Chase hit his head the entire time at that party!" I suddenly yelled.

"Shh." Tasha shushed.

She definitely acts like a mom.

"Then that means..." Crystal trailed off.

"Zander was lying." I added.

"What happened the next morning?" Crystal asked.

"Chase felt terrible and...Zander gave him some pills to help." I realized.

"Are you saying my brother did this?" Crystal asked.

"Who is Zander?" Adam asked.

"Long story." I sighed before looking at Crystal again. "I can't believe your brother would do this."

"We will talk more later. Chances are the police are gonna talk to the people who found him. That's you and I." Crystal explained.

We cleared our plates and went to Chase's room, getting ready to confront Zander.

 **Review responses!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: So excited that you can't sit still or can't stop running around the room? I doubt you are that excited. Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Poor Chasey indeed. Yay! Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Everyone is thinking that! Here is your update!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Nice ideas/theories! You'll have to see...Sorry Zandie! I tried! Thanks!**

 **Maddie (guest): I swear, I get the biggest kick out of torturing Chase! It basically says that my reviews were messed up, but they aren't anymore, so you don't have to worry about it. OMG I'm so sorry about your phone!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Wow, you are going crazy over here. XD.**

 **Aliqueen16: I can't stop torturing him! Ok! But not in the story! (At least yet) come on Zandie, we're going to jail!**

 **00Kennedy: Hurting is allowed! Everyone says they are gonna kill him and I still need him, so I can't allow it. I can't say anything else or I will spoil the rest of the story...**

 **So I have adopted BionicWolfLover's story Android and I will work on that soon!**

 **I found out that Jake Short's (Oliver) birthday is the day after mine! That was awesome!**

 **Also, I recently became obsessed with a parody to Hello (originally Adele) called Hello from the dark side and it is so funny!**

 **Will the police find out and arrest Zander? Will Chase be ok? How will Crystal handle her brother doing this to Chase?**

 **All answered in the next chapter(s)!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I was currently in my son's room and everyone else went to the cafeteria. I looked at his pale face and realized that he looked pretty much dead. The only thing that was proving me wrong was the heart monitor, beeping at a slightly less then steady pace and his chest slightly moving up and down, constantly breathing air from the oxygen mask that covered almost his entire face. Out of nowhere, I suddenly gripped his hand. Why would he do this? Who knows what he messed up by doing this. I saw the rest of the family come in, but Ayden and Crystal were no longer with them.

"Where did Chase's friends go?" I asked curiously as I let go of his hand, letting it fall back down on the bed limply.

"They said that they had to deal with something, but would be back later." Leo explained.

I looked down at Chase again and I saw his hand twitch.

"Did anyone else see that?"

"See what?" Tasha asked.

"His hand twitched." I realized.

Bree rushed over and grabbed his right hand, then whispered something in his ear. Her face immediately lit up in a matter of seconds.

"What is it, Bree?" I asked as I went over and put my hand on her shoulder.

"I told him that if he was awake, then he needs to squeeze my hand, and he did." Bree smiled.

I then saw my son's eyes twitch and open, but he slammed them shut again.

"I'll go get the doctor." Tasha explained as she left, with Leo following behind.

Chase's eyes opened again, and they stayed that way this time.

"How are you feeling?" Bree asked.

"My stomach hurts and so does my head...where am I?" Chase asked.

"You're in the hospital, Chase." I sighed.

"Oh...what happened?" He asked.

"The doctors found drugs in your system. Ayden and Crystal found you passed out in your dorm, and the doctors said that if they had found you ten minutes later...you wouldn't have made it." I explained as tears started brimming in my eyes.

"Mr. Davenport-" Chase started, but I cut him off.

"Chase, how could you do this? You could've died!" I yelled.

"I know but-" Chase started again, but I stopped him again.

"I don't wanna hear it, young man. You are in a lot of trouble." I explained.

"Would you quit cutting me off and let me explain?" Chase asked with a few tears in his eyes, but his face mostly showed annoyance.

I'm sorry Chase." I sighed.

Just as Chase was about to start, the doctor came in along with Tasha and Leo. It looked like we would have to wait a bit longer to hear Chase's side of the story.

Ayden's POV.

As soon as we found out it was Zander, Crystal and I went straight to the campus and decided to have a talk with my "friend". I'm not even sure if he is anymore. We found him sitting on a bench, eating a apple.

"Hey guys!" He happily exclaimed as he ran over to us.

"Did you hear what happened to Chase?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I can't believe that he would do that. Especially with the pills I gave him." Zander explained.

"What pills?" Crystal asked, even though she already knew.

"When he hit his head at the party, he woke up with a terrible stomach ache the next day for some odd reason, so I went to the nurse and she gave me some pills for him." Zander explained.

"When exactly did he hit his head?" Ayden asked.

"I don't remember." Zander said, then added. "Wait, what are you guys up to?"

That was when I lost it. I pushed Zander into the wall and growled in his face.

"I know what you did! To Chase, and to Lucas!"

"Ayden, get off of him!" I heard Crystal yell desperately as she grabbed onto my sides.

"He deserves to pay for what he did to my friend and my cousin, Crystal!" I yelled back as I held him to the wall.

"But not like this. You'll be just as bad as him if you do this, Ayden." I heard Crystal say sadly.

I let go of her brother and he stretched a bit.

"Let me talk to him. You call the police." Crystal explained.

I nodded and pulled out my cellphone.

Crystal's POV.

"Police? Crystal, I was trying to protect you." Zander pleaded.

"I know. And I'm grateful for that, but I'm 19 years old. And you took this way to far, Zander. You could've killed Chase, just because he liked me. Who knows what you did to Lucas. He had to drop out of college because of you and probably has a terrible job. You know what you did, Zander?" I asked, but before he could start, I finished. "You ruined lives."

Then we heard the sirens from the police cars.

"Goodbye Zander." I sighed as I turned away while they put the handcuffs on my older brother.

I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Ayden.

"You did the right thing Cristy." Ayden sighed as he hugged me, and my tears leaked onto his shirt.

"It's ok. I know it was hard." He muttered as he rubbed my back.

"I...I couldn't stand looking at him. He may have done a lot of bad things, but he is still my big brother." I sobbed.

"I know. We should get back to the hospital and see if Chase is awake." Ayden explained as I wiped my tears from my face.

"Good idea." I smiled as we got into my love bug and started driving to the hospital.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: Well, here it is!**

 **Aliqueen16: Zander has been arrested! Crystal was upset and Chase...well, you have to wait a little bit longer to find out about him.**

 **Maddie: Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Lol with the suspicious whistle. I'm one of those people who can't, and EVERYONE else in my family can. Sorry...no I'm not. I love that excitement! Here is your update!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! You'll just have to see...Here it is!**

 **00Kennedy: Thanks! Yes you will, and you'll have to see about that plot twist...**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: Sorry, they didn't kill him, although Ayden was close. Here is your update!**

 **Dirtkid123 (chapters 12 and 13): I'm gonna be in the RV also...I laughed so hard when I saw that, but you are not allowed to kill him.**

 **Mystic The Animus: So do I. Even though they are EXTREMELY annoying at times.**

 **MK4Life: You are part of the "Hate Zander" club also?**

 **Zander and I are at the OC cottage now, where all my OC's live, even if they died (Amethyst and Selena's fights are terrible, and Selena is always beating up Derek Darkins) and it is hidden very well, but if you are gonna raid it, don't burn it down. Selena, Justin, Katherine, Billy and Megan live there, and Chase will be EXTREMELY upset if you kill them. Do you wanna make Chasey cry? I didn't think so.**

 **Gosh now I am talking to myself so I better finish up.**

 **What'll happen to Zander? Will Chase be able to get over his addiction? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

Crystal's POV.

I currently had Ayden driving because I couldn't pull myself together after having to arrest my older brother, but he deserved it, I think. I looked down at my phone and saw I had a missed call...from Mr. Davenport.

"Ayden, Mr. Davenport called us...what is something happened to Chase?! What if he isn't alright?!" I suddenly started panicking.

"Crystal, relax. What is the worst that could've happened?" Ayden asked, making me frustrated.

"He could've flat lined, someone could've kidnapped him, he could've had to get rushed into another surgery, anything could've happened!" I yelled.

"Crystal, calm down. He's probably fine. He's a bionic superhuman, he is a fighter. He pulls through." I explained as we pulled up in front of the hospital.

Ayden and I both went inside and went straight to Chase's room. We went in and saw that he was awake. He smiled at us and weakly waved as I ran up and hugged him tightly.

"Don't squeeze him to tight, that could easily mess him up." Bree explained with a smile as I let go of him.

"So I tried calling you guys telling you he woke up, where were you?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"We had to take care of some unfinished business." Ayden explained as I felt him squeeze my hand reassuringly.

"So what did happen, Chase? You were about to explain before the doctor came in here." Mr. Davenport explained to his son.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I really hoped Chase would be honest about what happened. I didn't want anymore lies.

"I hope you guys are ready for a long story." Chase sighed.

"Take all the time you need, Chase." Tasha sighed as Chase pushed himself into a sitting position with his hands.

"It started the night of orientation. I wasn't really so tired I couldn't talk to you, I went to a party with my friends at a fraternity house. Then Zander offered to get me a drink, and like twenty minutes later, I felt extremely weak and dizzy, so Zander took me back early. The next morning, I felt really sick so Zander offered to bring me some medicine from the nurse's office, so I took some and it helped. After it wore off, I threw up and it just kept escalating from there until I passed out from the drugs and...I'm so sorry Mr. Davenport!" Chase suddenly yelled as he started having a breakdown.

I saw Bree immediately climb onto the bed with him and she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, trying to calm him down. Ayden, Adam and Leo left, not wanting to see this breakdown I guess, as Crystal sat on the other end of Chase, hugging him as well. I laid my hand on Chase's shoulder as he looked up at me with teary eyes.

"Chase, it's ok. I'm not mad." I assured.

"Yeah you are. Adults say that to kids all the time to calm them down. You can be honest with a seventeen year old." Chase explained harshly.

"I'm not mad. I'm surprised you lied to us and I'm even more surprised you would accept drugs and drinks from a guy you hadn't even known for twenty four hours." I tried to reason.

"I'm sorry Mr. Davenport. I really am." Chase sighed as he looked down at his hands which had a few IV cables in them.

"I forgive you, Chase. But we need to find a way to get you off this addiction." I sighed as I got ready to comfort him if he started crying again.

"I know." He sighed again as he avoided eye contact.

Suddenly we heard the heart monitor starting to go faster, we all looked at the bed almost immediately to see Chase had passed out. I ran to the wall and slammed the call button before running back over to my son, and clutched his pale hand as he started breathing very uneven, shaky breaths. Tasha immediately rushed Crystal and Bree out while she left as well. Soon enough, a bunch of doctors ran in and I noticed Chase had flat lined...it felt like my world had been crushed. I was about to finally accept he was dead when I heard it.

Beep.

The heart monitor was working again. Chase was alive. The doctors started putting up their equipment and I immediately asked what happened.

"He had a heart attack. That can happen after drug overdose treatment. He shouldn't have those anymore though." His doctor explained before leaving.

Soon enough, my family and Chase's friends came back in.

"How is he?" Crystal asked.

"He's alive. He'll be ok." I assured myself more then anyone else in that hospital room.

After a few hours, everyone else went home while I stayed with Chase, hoping he would wake up tonight. Sure enough, I saw his eyes slash open as he held his head.

"What happened?" He asked.

"You had a heart attack, buddy. You almost didn't make it." I explained as I put my hand on his shoulder.

Then the main doctor came in and started doing a ton of things to Chase involving needles. That would've made Douglas pass out. When he left, Chase had several needles and IV's placed all over his body, making every movement have something or another poke him.

"Chase, you need to get some sleep." I sighed.

"What if Zander comes back?" He asked.

"Chase, Zander got locked up. Ayden and Crystal made sure of it. Now get some rest." I explained as he laid down.

"Goodnight Chase."

"Goodnight...daddy." Was the last one I heard before closing my eyes and falling asleep, hoping Chase would get better soon.

 **Review responses!**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: So you think...he may or may not come back...here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: I sure hope Chasey will be, and Crystal is gonna be ok. I agree with you 100 percent.**

 **Maddie (guest): Yep! Awesome and congratulations!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Thanks! Yeah he does. Yeah you are. But you were Kaz in our role play a few nights ago so its understandable. So am I. Probably not. Here is your update!**

 **Anonlabratslover: Thanks! I thought he was a jerk in your opinion...had a change of heart I guess. So do I. Here is your update!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Not yet...I still have plans for him.**

 **Ms Nick Jonas: So am I. So do I.**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Yep! Here is your update!**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: He wasn't THAT bad...ok, he was. Lol.**

 **00Kennedy: Yeah he does!**

 **LoveTheLord(chapters 12 and 14): He's not gonna die. Lol with the role play. Is that good or bad? IDK. So do I...don't cry! Remember I always (well, most of the time) make my stories end happy!**

 **So I wanna thank you guys for all the sweet birthday wishes. You are all so sweet and I wanna hug you all so bad so...INTERNET HUG!**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, even though it's more of a filler from my...weird writer's block.**

 **If you guys have ideas for my Wattpad story, Love in a coma, PLEASE tell me! If you want me to send you it and the first story, Stunt gone wrong, just PM me and I will send it ASAP.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

Mr. Davenport's POV.

I woke up and heard small sniffles coming from the bed in the middle of the room. Knowing immediately that it was my son, I walked over to the blankets and gently pulled them off his head before pulling his body into my arms, making sure he was still connected to the wires.

"What's wrong, Chase?" I asked gently as I ran my hand through his hair.

"No-nothing." Chase stuttered.

I sighed before holding him tighter and whispered in his ear.

"That only works on Adam. Tell me, Chase."

"Night-nightmare." Chase managed before sobbing into my shoulder.

"Sorry buddy. Do you wanna talk about it?" I asked.

I felt him shake his head no while still holding onto me.

"Hey, you get to go home tomorrow. And maybe you can go back to the campus next week." I encouraged as I set Chase back down on the bed.

"I don't wanna go back to the campus." Chase admitted.

"Why?" I asked gently, trying not to provoke him.

"I don't wanna get tricked again. I'm afraid to go back." He sighed as he laid his head down on the pillow.

"We'll figure something out, Chase. For now, I think you should go back to sleep." I sighed as I pulled the covers over his body.

"Goodnight." He smiled as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

I smirked and whispered in his ear.

"It's three in the afternoon."

"Good...afternoon...then." After that, he fell asleep, a look of pure bliss of his pale face.

Two months later.

Chase's POV.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I was video chatting Crystal and Ayden.

"Hey, how is the online classes going?" Ayden asked.

"They are going great. I'm actually able to focus a lot better at my own house then a noisy campus." I explained.

After I admitted I was afraid of going back, Mr. Davenport had a talk with the owners of the college and they let me switch to online classes, meaning I got to be with my family, and Adam didn't have to hold me to my promise of throwing me every time he saw me.

"What about...your addiction?" Crystal mumbled, obviously trying not to embarrass me.

"I'm actually doing a lot better with that as well. My therapist said I have improved a lot in the past two months and I'm continuing to get better. That's why I was only able to talk last month. I was in inpatient treatment until last month. Now I'm in outpatient treatment and couldn't be happier." I said with a huge grin playing on my face.

"That's good." Ayden grinned with Crystal nodding in agreement before asking.

"When are your therapy sessions? Cause I wanted to go with you on a date soon. We haven't been on one for two months, which is understandable, but I miss you, Chasey Wasey." She smiled as she used my cheesy nickname.

"Sunday, Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday afternoons. How does Friday night work?" I asked.

Her eyes lit up like a wildfire before I added.

"I'm probably gonna end up bringing Leo or Adam, just so they can keep a eye on me." I explained.

"I don't mind. I can't wait though!" She happily exclaimed.

"Great. How is...Zander?" I asked.

"He went to court last month and figured out how much his bail worth was, but my dad bailed him out. He got expelled." Crystal explained.

"Great." I mumbled as I felt sudden pain in my side. "Dang it!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" Ayden asked.

"I still occasionally feel the effects of the drugs sometimes and now I need my medication that actually work to counteract the effects. I'll talk to you guys later." I explained quickly through the pain before shutting the laptop and screaming.

"ADAM!"

He immediately ran out of the kitchen and over to me.

"What's wrong Chasey?" He asked.

"I'm feeling the effects of the drugs again." I whined as I grabbed my side.

"Got it." He said before running out of the room, before coming back with a bag with several shots and a bottle of clear liquid.

He quickly put some medicine in the vaccine before rolling up my sleeve, and pressed the needle down, shooting the medicine into my body.

"Thanks Adam." I smiled as I pulled my sleeve down.

Adam put the bag out of my reach and brought over leftover lasagna from last night when we heard someone knock on the door.

"I'll get it." He sighed as he put his down on the coffee table.

He opened the door and suddenly I heard a loud punch followed by

"Geez! Dude you broke my nose! Man, that smarts!"

"And you hurt Chase, now get out before I kill you with my own hands."

Then I recognized the voice. Zander. I started hyperventilating as I grabbed at my chest. Adam immediately ran over to me and ignored Zander as he held my shaking body against his chest.

I was breathing unevenly as Tasha and Mr. Davenport came downstairs.

"Get out of my house!" Mr. Davenport yelled.

"Donald, calm down. Let's get him patched up and let him explain before we make him leave. Zander, let me help you with your nose." Tasha explained as she laid her hand on his shoulder before leading him into the bathroom.

Meanwhile, I was shaking and still hyperventilating when Mr. Davenport put his hand on my shoulder.

"Hey, buddy, calm down. It's gonna be ok. Daddy and Adee are here. Your gonna be ok." I heard Mr. Davenport comfort while Adam held onto me tightly still.

After a long while, I finally calmed down in Adam's arms and leaned against his chest while Mr. Davenport left the room. Just then, Tasha and Zander emerged from the bathroom, with quite a few bandages on his nose.

"Wha-what do you wa-want?" I asked as I started shaking again.

"Chasey, calm down. You need to calm down or we'll be forced to give you some sleepy medicine. You don't want that, do you?" Adam asked as he ran his hand through my hair.

My "sleepy medicine" as Adam called it was basically a injection that made me really dizzy, tired and trance like, that was supposed to be used when I started freaking out badly or when I tried to make a run for some sort of drug. I shook my head no and stopped shaking.

"Good." He smiled as he ran his hand through my hair.

"Mrs. Davenport, Adam, can Chase and I have a minute alone?" Zander asked.

"Sorry Zander, but Chase isn't allowed to be alone unless we are in close hearing range or we have our smart home system on. I doubt you would want us in the kitchen, plus our smart home system is getting a software update, so we can't turn it on." Tasha explained.

"Well, Adam can stay if he has to, but I really need to talk to Chase, as alone as possible." Zander explained.

"Alright, if you need me, I'll be in my sewing room." Tasha smiled as she went upstairs.

"I'm gonna go make a new nacho volcano." Adam smiled as he ruffled my hair before going into the kitchen.

"You've got a nice family." Zander smiled a bit.

"What do you need?" I asked.

"I wanna apologize, Chase. I shouldn't have ever hurt you, over my sister. Same with Ayden's cousin. I have ruined my relationship with my sister, and I figured that since I can't apologize to her, I would try to apologize to you. I'm really sorry Chase." Zander explained before looking down at his hands.

"Zander, I can tell you are sorry, and I want to forgive you, but it has only been two months since you tried to kill me. So I'm just not ready to forgive you." I explained.

"I get it. If you ever decide to accept my apology, you know my number." Zander said before getting up, then he looked at me. "And tell your step mom thank you, for patching up my nose." He smiled.

"I will."

With that, he closed the door and Adam came over to me, engulfing me in a hug.

"You ok, buddy?" He asked as he pressed my head into his chest.

I nodded before my stomach growled, making me bust into laughter.

"Dude, you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, but my stomach just growled like a monster!" I laughed.

I heard Adam mumble something about side effects before standing up and picking up my lasagna plate.

"I'll go reheat this." Adam smiled.

I nodded as he went into the kitchen. I picked up my book and read it for a few minutes when I heard a BANG and looked at the kitchen to see the microwave had exploded.

"The lasagna may be a bit overdone." Adam said seriously, making me burst out into laughter.

The end.

 **Review responses!**

 **BionicWolfLover: Thanks! Here is your update!**

 **TheUnknownBlock: Does this chapter answer your assumptions about Zander? That is a good show! My sister was watching the episodes where their house got eaten by termites today and I just about lost it because I love that show! I know, right? Here is your update!**

 **Maddie (guest): Sorry. Here is your update! I made you cry? You like my work THAT much? It really means a lot that you do. :D**

 **LoveTheLord: I wanna hug him so bad, good. No one takes him from me. But I feel bad for him also.**

 **Call her Angie she likes that: That chapter was made to mess with emotions I think. So do I.**

 **LabRatFlutieKat: I make him almost flat line a lot...Ha! He did! Ok thanks. I appreciate it. :) here is your update!**

 **Aliqueen16: I know! I "Awwed" while writing the daddy bit!**

 **Mystic The Animus: Read and see.**

 **Anonlabratslover: :). So am I and so do I.**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks so much!**

 **00Kennedy: Your wish has been granted *grabs wand and shows you chapter*. Here is your update!**

 **Well guys, that's a wrap! Thanks to everyone who Favorited, followed and reviewed! (There are so many I can't name you all!) This is just as long as my first story, and it means so much that you like it!**

 **You know, I really wanna be a actress/singer/songwriter (look for me in EF season two) and when/if I do get there, I want you guys to know that you guys are the craziest, but best fans I will ever have. Mainly because you will all come with your torches and pitchforks and protect me from the mobbers (I hope you care about me that much to do that) but also because you are so sweet and I will always take time to talk to you. No matter what. :D.**

 **Now, you may notice that I have deleted my story Protectors, and that's because I put it up for adoption, and the amazing TheUnknownBlock adopted it. So thanks!**

 **Now I mentioned this in I miss them, but because my mom and I both kept getting sick during the school year, I'm doing summer school. I will still update as much as I can, and I will probably not update anything this Friday, the 13-19, the 21-23 of July or August 19th. However, the week of June 19, I will most definitely be getting my wisdom teeth out, so lots of update time while I am recovering!**

 **The next stories I will be publishing are The curse, You promised and The Lab Rats go to summer camp. The curse will be next, but tell me if you want You promised or Summer camp after. Also, if I get time, Idea GirMaddie's will also get started, probably while I'm recovering from wisdom teeth (IDK)**

 **For the last time on this story.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
